The present invention is directed to a roll of web-shaped material having a hollow roll core on which the web-shaped material is wound and which roll has a signal-generating means for generating an acoustical signal that is triggered when the roll is seated on a shaft and the web-shaped material is being unrolled therefrom.
Absorbent paper, such as toilet paper, paper towel and household papers, as well as packaging films, particularly aluminum or plastic foils, are regularly required for different purposes, particularly in the household and health field. These materials are usually present in a roll form, which is commercially obtainable. In order to facilitate the handling or, respectively, the removal of more or less short pieces of material from a continuous roll, a holder device for the roll having an arbor that carries the roll is usually present and the material is unrolled from this device.
Swiss Letters Patent CH-68026 discloses a device wherein an unrolling of toilet paper from a roll of toilet paper actuates a music box attached outside the roll. A similar device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,415. Both of these devices obviously pursue the purpose of having a melody or, respectively, musical signal sound when the toilet paper is being unrolled. Since the device for making this sound is attached to the device for supporting the roll, it is not easily changed when changing the roll on the device for supporting the roll.